


Play Fair

by hops



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, shrug guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hops/pseuds/hops
Summary: Magnus and Lup have some fun with Lucretia.(Exactly what it says on the tin.)





	Play Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Polyblaster or bust. Rarepair hell. Etc etc etc.

Lup rubs the tip of the strap-on lightly over Lucretia’s lips, then presses forward to push against her clit. Lucretia sighs at the touch, feeling the hardness of it against the most sensitive part of her, sending a pang of pure desire though her gut. 

“This okay, Lu?” Lup asks softly, a smile in her voice. 

On her hands and knees, Lucretia nods. Magnus runs a huge hand through her curls. She looks up at him and he tips her chin with his thumb. 

“If it’s not, you tell me. Okay?” Magnus says. He looks hungry. 

She nods again. 

Lup teases her entrance as Magnus continues to play with her hair, humming fondly as Lucretia’s eyes flutter shut. Lup slips inside and the sensation drives Lucretia wild; just the tip at first, Lup withdraws. Lucretia whines at the absence. 

“Impatient today, huh?” Lup laughs. She trails her fingers over Lucretia’s lower back and grins as Lucretia shivers. 

“Please,” Lucretia says softly. 

Lup straightens herself on her knees and looks at Magnus. His eyes are gentle, but his smirk has a mischievous edge.  She holds the dildo in her palm as she leans forward over Lucretia’s back to murmur in her ear. “Only because you asked so nicely.” 

Lup slips inside of her, taking care to let Lucretia push back onto the length at her own pace. When she reaches the bottom, Lucretia catches her bottom lip with her teeth. The desire that had ran through her for a brief moment now spreads through every inch of her in agonizing slow-motion. Magnus’s thumb finds her chin again and pulls her face up. When she opens her eyes, he’s got her face in one hand and his cock, fully at attention now, in the other

Lucretia’s breath catches in her throat at the sight of him, at the thought of what he might do, but her focus is abruptly broken by Lup pulling back to fuck her steadily. Magnus thumbs her bottom lip and, without hesitation, she takes it into her mouth to suck. His jaw twitches. 

Wordlessly, he moves closer to her, his hips at face-level. He withdraws his hand and palms himself once more. As Lup fucks her, slowly, steadily, Lucretia dips forward with her swollen lips parted, starving for him. She looks up at him, ravenous, desperate to take him. 

“Good?” Magnus asks, hoarse now. Straining beneath his arousal. He’s flushed red from his face to his chest. 

Lucretia nods with enthusiasm, and that’s all he needs. He guides his cock forward to her waiting mouth and she takes him in, easing down slowly, a small sound slipping from her as she’s reminded of the  _ size  _ of him. He sighs as she takes him as deeply as she can, whimpers as she pulls back up. She moans again with a mouthful of him. 

Lup hums fondly. “That’s what you like, huh?” 

Across from Lup, Magnus grins. She grins back. 

Lup puts two slender hands on Lucretia’s hips and pulls her back onto her, pushing deeper, causing Lucretia to ease off Magnus for a moment. She gasps as he slips from her mouth and springs back against his stomach. 

“Hey,” Magnus groans, looking up at Lup again. “Play fair.” 

She pushes forward and takes him back into her mouth eagerly. The desire courses through her now, faster, as it shocks her,   _ oh, gods, this is really happening— they’re both—  _  But Magnus steals her back to reality as he guides her forward with just enough force to make her cry out, cock in her mouth, garbled and desperate.

“Oh, dear. When have I ever played fair?” Lup grins, wolfish now, a clever gleam in her eye. And she yanks Lucretia back onto the length with more force than before. More attitude. She thrusts, holds Lucretia steady, slides a hand into her hair and tugs back. The sudden taut feeling  _ hurts,  _ and it’s too much, but it’s not enough. This time, Lucretia pulls off of Magnus entirely with a  _ pop!  _ and leaves him helpless there. Lucretia lets out a long, incoherent sound that is rhythmically interrupted by Lup’s thrusts. Magnus whimpers as he watches, then takes himself back into his hand and strokes. 

Lup ruts into her faster and Lucretia nearly screams. She feels the muscles in her legs tensing, shaking as the feeling of Lup inside of her starts to take her over. Lup’s constant movement reaches deeper, deeper now, but it’s still somehow not enough; so close, but never quite there. Every electric inch of her pleads, no,  _ demands  _ more, more, more, but she’s so overwhelmed with it that she can’t even form a single word to beg for it. 

She manages to reach a hand out for Magnus’s thigh, brushing her fingers over his skin, feeling the muscle ripple beneath as he shifts on his feet. With her mouth open and downturned in a soundless moan, she looks up at him as he glances up at Lup but finds her lost in her moment with Lucretia. So he smirks, grabs his own handful of Lucretia’s curls, and pulls her out of Lup’s grasp and back onto his cock. This time, the emptiness inside her is near-devastating; the  _ wanting  _ that it leaves behind is all-encompassing. As Lucretia sinks back down, then bobs with growing enthusiasm, he pushes her head downwards and she chokes loudly. Lup pulls her back onto the dildo and Lucretia tears away from Magnus with a desperate gasp, spit on her chin, tears pricking her eyes. 

“Lup,” Magnus groans, but he cradles Lucretia’s face in his palm with care. She leans into the touch as Lup rocks her, fucking hard and steady. She’s overwhelmed with it all at once, how it’s all so much but she just needs a little more, and she knows they’re going to give it to her if she could just ask. A moan tears from her throat and Magnus thumbs her cheekbone. 

“Yes, Maggie?” Lup nearly sings, milking the moment for all its joy. Lust rushes down Lucretia’s spine and straight to the pit of her stomach. Straight to just the right spot that she needed Lup to reach. 

“ _ Both,”  _ Lucretia rasps. Her head falls slack for a moment as she tries to hold herself together, feeling her orgasm rolling and building hot in the pit of her stomach. “Both, p-please.” 

Lup sighs out a laugh. “Alright, teamwork?” 

Magnus tenses, swallows, agrees as he shares a hungry look with Lup. Lucretia can  _ feel  _ Lup grinning from behind her. She pulls out from Lucretia, who slumps back onto her calves and whines high at the absence of them both. Lup slides back further onto the mattress and pulls Lucretia easily with her, giving Magnus room to get up onto the bed to kneel in front of Lucretia. Before he does, though, he crouches down to her eye-level. 

“This okay?” he asks, brushing damp curls out of her face. His hand is rough and work-hardened,  and so familiar.

She nods. 

“Are you sure?” 

She moans with desperation as Lup pushes into her once more, moving steadily towards her orgasm. It can barely escape her as her lust all but strangles her. “Yes, fuck—“

Magnus laughs with joy. “You got it.” 

He gets up onto the bed and she takes him greedily into her mouth, nearly choking again, this time by her own choice. She feels his climax starting to come on, that familiar quickening of his breath, the smoldering pulse that hammers between them as he pants and begs for release under his breath. 

Lucretia runs her tongue from base to tip, then licks away the bead of precum waiting there. She looks up at him with her big, dark eyes, silently asking for more. She shuts them abruptly, though, at the wave of electric heat that rocks her as Lup rubs her clit, warm and slick, with two fingers. She can barely breathe between Magnus’s cock in her mouth and her already-ragged breaths from the way Lup is fucking her. Her head spins as she feels it pulsing inside of her, like a drum’s beat vibrating through her whole body, growing louder, demanding every cell’s attention. Goosebumps ripple over every inch of her skin as Lup moves her hands up Lucretia’s sides, then back down to wrap around her waist and snake down to continue playing with her clit. 

A jolt runs through her, so strong that it nearly  _ stings.  _ She bucks back onto Lup. The sound of Lup’s thighs smacking against her feels far away, as do Magnus’s groans, even as they grow louder in pace with her own pleasure. She sucks in a deep breath, and as Lup pushes deeper, deeper into her cunt, she takes Magnus as deep as she can into her mouth. She gags but she keeps going, tears springing from her eyes, feeling him throbbing against her tongue. Someone takes a fistful of her hair— she doesn’t even know who anymore— and guides her head up and down. 

“Oh my god,” Magnus rasps. “Oh my  _ fucking  _ god, Luce—” 

That, she hears. But she can barely react as Lup puts more pressure on her clit and rubs her just right, right there, the way that only Lup’s fingers know. She can’t bring herself to pull off of Magnus, so she moans around him, the only way she can. As her climax builds, coils hot within her, even closer now than before, she cries out, tries to curse, but her mouth is full. 

“That’s what my girl likes, huh?” Lup coos from behind her. She circles Lucretia’s clit with the gentle pad of her finger with a feather’s touch. Lup bends down over her to kiss behind her ear. She parts her lips and ghosts her tongue over the sensitive skin of her neck. “Choking on Maggie’s cock while I’m inside you?” 

Lucretia cries out, dangling over the edge while Lup keeps her there, held by a single fraying string. 

“Oh, fuck,” Magnus curses under his breath. “Oh, Lucy.” 

“You like when he comes for you, don’t you?” 

Every inch of her is begging for release. It’s right there, right within reach, dangling in front of her and disappearing as a wisp of smoke each time she thinks she’s going to come. Her head spins and she squeezes her eyes shut. Lup bites her neck, sucks,  _ laughs  _ at her ear, and it sends sparks flying through her that could set the room aflame if they wanted to. And to Lucretia, writhing and sweating, it feels as if they already have. 

Lucretia pulls part of the way off, just enough to keep the tip in her mouth to swirl her tongue around. 

“Oh, fuck, oh god,” Magnus moans loudly. Lucretia pushes back down and takes him deep and he nearly shouts. He pants, pulled forward by the pace of her mouth,  “Oh, I’m gonna come.”

She doesn’t pull off, just continues as he tenses, shudders, bucks forward and hits the back of her throat as he comes. She feels him throbbing, pulsing against her tongue, and she swallows hungrily and without difficulty. 

“So much for ladies first, huh Mags? Jeezy,” Lup teases, still fucking, still teasing, still breathing against Lucretia’s neck. Lucretia can barely focus. “Well don’t just stand there.” 

Magnus lays out beside her, stroking her hip as Lup stretches her open. She relishes every touch of his hand, every hot, wet sound of Lup fucking her cunt. Magnus snakes a hand beneath her and rolls a hard nipple between two sturdy fingers. She draws a sharp breath and Magnus tucks himself closer to her, teasing her all the same. She lurches over the edge, but she still can’t fall, so close, so painfully, deliciously close, always just out of reach. 

“Please,” Lucretia rasps, her throat raw from taking Magnus as deep as she had. “I’m  _ so close.”  _

Magnus moans. 

“I know,” Lup says with warmth. “It’s good, right?” 

“Please, I need to—” 

“I dunno, what do you think, Mags?” 

She expects his lightning-fast confirmation, but instead he just hums. She turns to look at him, to curse him, to  _ beg  _ him, but Lup puts a hand on her shoulder to arch Lucretia back towards her and her focus is gone. Everything, gone. It’s just Magnus’s hand, Lup’s thrusts, the waves and waves and waves of pleasure washing over her as they pleasure her. 

Magnus leans up and steals a kiss, dragging her back down with him. She moans into his mouth, feeling his tongue slipping hot and slick against her own. Lup’s praising her and so is Magnus, now, and she’s calling out, screaming for them, but the sound is buried beneath the constant thrum of need within her. She claws at the sheets, then finds Magnus’s enormous hand, gripping onto it tight. A few more thrusts and the heat building within her explodes in a supernova. It quakes through her with a force previously unknown. Her cunt throbs with Lup inside her, still, keeping pace until every last wave is done rippling through Lucretia’s body. 

Beside her, Magnus’s voice comes back into focus. “That’s my girl,” he says softly, pride in his voice. As the last of it quakes through her, Lup draws the dildo out of her. Lucretia collapses onto the bed in a heap beside him. 

“Holy shit,” Magnus chuckles breathily. “You really—” 

Lucretia breathes out. “Oh my gods.” It’s nearly a whisper as it leaves her. Magnus thumbs her cheekbone with a grin and she manages to smile through her ache and exhaustion. 

“Shit, Lulabelle, have you been practicing or what?” Lup flops down on the other side of her. Lucretia flushes even deeper than she had been just moments ago. She had been spending her time alone on similar endeavors, but it was different to edge yourself. Even if you’re  _ thinking  _ of the same thing. 

(And the same thing is always better in practice than theory.) 

Magnus pokes at Lucretia’s ribs and she squirms against him. “Daydreaming.” 

She blushes yet again. She feels absolutely spent; she can barely move. But Lup’s beside her, and she hasn’t gotten off, and despite being the people pleaser that he is, she can’t see Magnus getting the job done alone with Lup. 

“Lup,” Lucretia says softly. “Come—” 

“Oh, I’m gonna take a raincheck, princess,” Lup smirks. 

“But—” 

“Nah, too much effort right now. I’m spent. Probably make Barold take care of it later, but in the meantime, cha girl is about to catch some sick Z’s.” 

Lucretia frowns, feeling guilty. “At least stay…” 

“Hey, rain check. Real soon. You lovebirds cuddle, and Maggie? Be gentle with her round two, alright? Lu took it like a champ.” 

“Yeah, cool, cool.” He nods, then grins. “Yeah, she did.” 

Lucretia feels her stomach drop, then immediately start to grow warm again.  _ Round two.  _ She swallows, thinking there’s no way, but it’s  _ Magnus _ . There’s always a round two. And still, the same hammering heartbeat of want coming from within her, begging for more, more,  _ more,  _ begs for his touch once more. She can already feel his cock, even thicker, even longer than the strap-on, opening her wide, fucking her deep. 

Lup pulling her into a deep kiss, complete with a light brush of her tongue against Lucretia’s, draws Lucretia from her thoughts. She whines into Lup’s mouth. Magnus’s grip tightens on her hip and she shivers. 

“Mags? Nice work.” Lup says seriously, breaking from Lucretia’s embrace. She holds a hand up and Magnus, without missing a beat, hi-fives her. “Until next time, team.” 

Magnus snorts. Lucretia blushes. 


End file.
